1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for positioning a trim component or other part on a vehicle; and, more specifically, to a structure for positioning a grille on a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern vehicle manufacturers incorporate a grille on the front end of the vehicle. The grille covers an opening at the front of the vehicle allowing air flow to the radiator aiding in its function of cooling the engine. Grille design integrates both functionality and style. Modern grilles include an elegant, distinctive or authentic look, giving the vehicle a distinct visual appeal that sets it apart from similar vehicle makes and models on the road.
Typically, the grille attaches to the vehicle structure between the vehicle headlights. Given that fit and finish for vehicles is a key deliverable for overall craftsmanship of the vehicle, emphasis is placed on the headlight/grille margins. In some instances, front end parts and build tolerances result in uneven margin or gap between the grille and headlights. For example, a vehicle could have a tight margin on one side and a wide margin on the other. Regardless of the size of the margin, customers demand even and parallel margins on both sides of the grille.
Manually adjusting the grille to center and equalizing the margin or gap on either side of the grille, after the vehicle reaches the end of the assembly line, i.e., after building the vehicle, is one way to center a grille and achieve a desired look. However, on high volume vehicles, it is not practical to manually adjust the grille as this is a labor intensive and expensive process. In some instances, assembly operators at the end of line would have to uninstall parts such as air deflectors, beauty shields, hood seals etc., to get to the grille fasteners or attachments. Further, since the grille is a decorative part, there is the potential of damage during the adjustment.